Counting The Raindrops
by Soncnica
Summary: Counting the raindrops on the Impala's window. Wee!chesters fic.


**You are all probably getting sick of me posting so much these days, so I'll stop now and take a break for some weeks. And I have no idea how old I made the boys here… maybe Sam is idk ****3 or 4 or so and Dean is plus four years on whatever age you decide Sam is in this fic. And L****OL this story kinda has no plot, I just wanted to write it. **

**I own nothing, but all my grammar and spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone! **

**Enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

The glass of the Impala's backseat side window was cold underneath Sam's small fingertip, when he slid his finger up and down, left and right, trying to trace the raindrops. Trying to wipe them off the glass, trying to catch them, trying not to be bored out of his mind.

He sighed.

"One, two…"

-:-

The rain had started way before Sam crawled out of bed, way before Dean helped him brush his teeth, because he hasn't mastered how to open and apply the toothpaste yet. But he will soon, because watching how Dean does it seems so easy, so he knows he'll be able to do it himself soon. And Dean said that he won't help him wash his teeth forever and if he doesn't wanna have rotten and black teeth, he'll have to learn how to brush his teeth on his own soon.

The rain had started to softly scratch the motel roof, when Dean went down on his knees in front of Sam's kicking feet to tie up his little brother's shoes, because he can't do it himself yet. But he'll master that art soon too, because he's kinda starting to get how the bunny has to tie his ears in a bow, because they're too big for him and he can trip and fall and break something if he doesn't tie his ears. And the way Dean does it looks so easy, so he knows he'll be able to do that by himself soon too.

The rain had started to get really heavy and mean when Dad took him in his lap, covered his head with his jacket and his strong hands and carried him out of the room. The raindrops were huge, heavy and cold where they landed on Sam's bare arms, but his dad soon carefully put him in the backseat of the car, ruffled his hair and said: "Wait here squirt, be right back."

He watched his Dad run back into the motel room, trying to avoid the huge rain drops - and that made Sam laugh, because you can't avoid rain no matter how hard you try - to get his bag probably; they never leave anywhere without that bag and it's a heavy bag too. Sam once tried to lift it, but he couldn't and then his Dad caught him doing it and yelled: "Sam!" so loudly his name ringed in his ears for hours after that.

He sighed, ran his palms up and down his arms to try and get the rain off him, turned around and said: "Dean, whewe'we goin'?"

Dean shrugged: "Dunno."

"Awe gonna wide lon'?"

"Probably."

Sam sighed. He hated long rides. Long rides made his legs and his tushy hurt and he got bored fast.

-:-

The thunder and lightning came much, much later, when Dean was killing all of Sam's army men on the field; the field being the back seat of the car and when their dad made a swift turn the army men who fell down were considered dead and shouldn't be used until after the next bathroom break.

"Shosshoooshoooshhhshhs…"

Dean shot another of Sam's soldiers.

"No faiw, Dean." Sam folded his hands across his chest pouting, because his big brother will kill all his army men and that's just not fair, because he never get's a chance to kill any of Dean's.

"Come on, Sam. 's not my fault if you're too slow."

"Don't wanna pway no mowe."

"Fine, looser."

Sam turned away from his brother to look through the window at the rain and the gray sky, trying to ignore Dean's stupid shooting noises but Dean was too loud in his 'thushoothoooh' noises. His brother can be so annoying sometimes.

And the rain kept on coming.

-:-

Sam was bored. Bored out of his mind and his Dad kept on driving and kept on playing that odd music with men screaming out words he didn't quite understand. But his Dad and Dean seemd to like it, so maybe it ain't so bad.

He sighed and turned to look at what his brother was doing; he was decapitating a soldier.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"'m bowed."

"Bored?"

Sam nodded; he was bored. They had been driving for ages, and his behind was starting to hurt from all the sitting and chasing rain drops across the glass stopped being fun hours ago.

"Wanna play soldiers again?"

"Na-ah, you cheeet."

"I don't cheat."

"Yea, ya do too."

"No, I don't."

"Do tooo."

"Do not!"

"Dad," he whined, "Dean's mean."

"Dean, play nice, alright?"

"Fine!"

Sam grinned.

-:-

His brother played nice for all of three minutes and then he started killing all of his army men again.

"Dean…" he whined, tears in his eyes.

"'m sorry, sorry, Sam, okay. I'll play nice, I swear, just don't cry."

"Okay."

Tears always seemed to work on his big brother and he got to shoot three of Dean's soldiers and decapitate two of 'em. It was a fair battle, many casualties on Dean's side and only a few on his.

He yawned.

"Sleepy?"

"Naw, let's pway some mowe."

He yawned again when he shot one of Dean's army men right into its chest.

"Sam?"

"'m not sweepy."

"Didn't say nothing."

-:-

"Do you wanna count again, there's lots of drops on the window now."

"'s bowing."

"Naw's not, come on, just count."

And Sam did.

"One, two, twee, fouw..."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What's aftew fouw?"

"Five."

And he started again: "One, two, twee, fouw, fiveeee..."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What's aftew five?"

"Six."

And Sam started again: "One, two, twee, fouw, fiiive, siiiix..."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What comes aftew six?"

"Seven. Do you want me to count with ya?"

Sam looked up at him with huge, huge eyes and hair in them and nodded so fast, Dean was afraid Sam's head's gonna unscrew and fall off his kid brother's neck to roll under his Dad's break pedal.

Dean started with Sam's voice joining it: "One (one), two (two), three (twee), four (fouw), five (fiiiive), six (six), seven (sev'n), eight (eigt), nine (niiiine)..."

When Dean got to thirty-four, Sam was out like a light.

"Finally." his Dad whispered.

"Yeah, finally." Dean agreed and pulled Sam's legs from the floor onto the seat, folding his little brother into a somewhat comfortable position.

And the rain kept on falling.

* * *

**The End. **


End file.
